Forum:Heart of the Swarm Beta Files
These are some units and misc straight from the beta files, including most of the units from the missions and map editor Units APC Anti-Air Turret Anteplott Artosilope Bulldozer (Scrapped) Bulwark/Missile Tank (Scrapped) Black Hole Monster (Scrapped) Cleaning Bot Devourer Defiler Dehaka Egg Monster (Swarm Host) Evolution Master (Abathur) Fighter/Fighter Pilot (SCII Alpha Predator Fighter) Griffon Gorgon Cruiser/Battlecruiser Giant Gehenna Cruiser Guardian Gun Tower Gundam (Scrapped) Missile Launcher (Scrapped) Healer Bot Hellion Morph Kerrigan Ghost Lab Bot Mothership Core Merc Pilot Odin Oracle Pillager (Scrapped, Reaper/Marauder Hybrid Unit) Raptor (Zergling evo) Swarmling (Zergling evo) Gorgeling (Baneling evo) Splitterling (Baneling evo) Prowler (Roach evo) Scavenger (Roach evo) Mantis (evo) Incubus (evo) Magnasaur (evo) Klurken (evo) Terrorling (evo) Swarm Queen (Queen evo) Larval Queen (Queen evo) Magnathar (Ultra evo) Gigalisk (Ultra evo) Swarm Larva (Swarm Queen Larva) Nydus Destroyer (Nydus evo) Creep Tower (Nydus evo) Creeper (Swarm Host evo) Carrion (Swarm Host evo) Fiend (Muta evo) Fury (Muta evo) Harpy (Swarm Host Locust evo) Impaler (Lurker evo) Impaler Den (Lurker Den evo) Miasmalisk (evo) Siegeling (evo) Trichinella (evo) Cobra (Viper evo) Nihilisk (evo) Behemoth Chrysalis Zurvan Zurvan Core Zurvan (Submerged) Zerg Tower Artillery Space Bull Space Cow Scourge Spore Swarm Host Spawn (Locust) Transport Pilot Valkyrie Viper Warhound/Merc Commander Hunter Killer Widow Mine Yeti Yeti Momma Zagara Zeus Zerg Adjutant (Izsha) Primal Zerg 01 Primal Zerg 02 Primal Zerg Ancient One Primal Zerg Kraith Primal Zerg Leader Primal Zerg Slivan Primal Zerg Yagdra Primal Zerg Zurvan Primal Melee Primal Ranged Primal Siegedude Primal Flyer Primal Guardian Primal Tough Guy Primal Corruptor Primal King Primal Roach (Razorback) Primal Baneling (Bangling) Primal Lurker PrimalMercStructure PrimalMercStructureUprooted PrimalProductionAUprooted PrimalProductionBUprooted PrimalProductionCUprooted PrimalTownHallUprooted Primal Lurker Queen Classic Scourge Cannon Titan Mech (Old Warhound, both land and air modes) Terran Anti-Air Walker (Scrapped) Purifier Scout (Scrapped) Sentry Mine (Shredder/Scrapped) Subjugator Warp Ship (Mothership Core) Xel'Naga Healing Shrine Kraken/TentacleMonster Lurker Lurker Cocoon STBomber Carrier Scarab (Scrapped) Firebot (Shredder/Scrapped) Deep Warren Lab Bot 1-X Cloaked Mine Protoss Crate Protoss Hero Ship (Scrapped) Mine Layer (Shredder/Scrapped) Digester (Old Infestor/Swarm Host model/Scrapped) Barbed Tentacle Hybrid Cannon Hybrid Temple Obelisk Hybrid Obelisk Hybrid Holding Cell Hybrid Generator Drakkan Pulse Cannon Dominion Energy Cannon Landing Tower Pop Up Turret Protoss Biomass Storage Protoss Radio Tower Dubious Tentacle Korhal Palace Mengsk Battlecruiser Mengsk Banshee Mengsk Diamondback Mengsk Firebat Mengsk Goliath Mengsk Hellion Mengsk Marauder Mengsk Marine Mengsk Medic Mengsk Merc Compound (Merc Calldown Center) Mengsk Reaper Mengsk Siege Tank Mengsk Viking Mengsk Wraith Pirate Worker Pirate Capital Ship Merc AA Tower Merc Starport Merc Sentry Tower Tempest Thorn Lizard Umojan Lab Microbot Umojan Lab Warbot Battlecruiser Interceptor Dark Protoss Turret Infested Dominion Housing (1, 2 and 3) Lillev (Mutalisk Morph) Lillev Cocoon (Mutalisk Morph) Marine Warfield Militarized Colonist Ship (Flying and Landing) Militarized Colonist Ship Omega (Flying and Landing) Narud Xel'Naga Automated Extractor Terrazine Refinery Terrazine Assimilator RaynorLab (Marine, Lab) Terrorzor Kerrigan Campaign Mechanics Kerrigan's upgrades & abilities: Advanced Mitosis Brilliance Aura Brood Mother Broodling Nest Carapace Chain Reaction Clarity of Purpose Cloak Consume Essence Corrosive Spores Creep Spread Deep Burrow Enrage Feedback Frenzy (Swarm Mistress) Flying Hive Mind Host Corpses Infest Infest Structure Infested Cortex Metabolic Acceleration Mind Bolt Omega Storm Overmind Primal Heal Primal Instincts Primal Slash Primal Slash Upgraded Protective Sheath Protective Barrier Protector Psi Bolt Psi Strike Psionic Lift Psionic Pulse Psionic Shield Psionic Shadow Queen of Blades Queen of Venom Regeneration Aura Royal Guard Shadow Step Spawn Broodlings Spawn Banelings Spawn Hydralisks Summon Ultralisk Suppression Unified Will Vespene Transfusion Vitality Vortex Wings of Hatred Wings of Consuming Hatred Wrath of the Xel'Naga 3 different Kerrigan "skins"/cosmetics: Kerrigan Fusion Cosmetic (Fusion) Kerrigan Ghost Cosmetic (Ghost) Kerrigan Infested Cosmetic (Infested Kerrigan) Possible names for Kerrigan's focuses: Brawler Corruption Flyer Infestation Regeneration Ruler Spec Ops Swarm New Tilesets: Char Fortress (Volcanic) Char Marsh Phaethon (Desert) ; (Rendez-Vous) Umoja (Installation) Skygeirr Lab (Space Platform) Skygeirr Platform (Space Platform) Immortal Forge (Space Platform) Kaldir (Ice) Korhal City Korhal Wastes Korhal Platform Moebius Station (Space Platform) Moros (Installation) ; (Prison Ship) Purifier World (Urban) Daelaam Ark (Starship) Zerus (Jungle) Pretty cool, huh? All this stuff maybe less/more in Heart of the Swarm. Straight from the beta files.